Khanda’s ever so horrible Bday
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Well, there you have it. The title says everything I think :P A challangefic I've just got. OOC, and some cussing. R&R folks!


**Khanda's ever so horrible B-day**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine to ownie. It hurties me heart to know. TTnTT**

**_This is a request-fic from The _Dragoness Triplets!_ THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! _**

_**I hope that I don't disappoint too much with this story **_

_**Well, here ya go!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was THAT day… No, it was THE day, the day of absolute horror.

When everyone was nice and tried to have surprise parties. He hated parties. And he hated surprises. He hated it all with a passion.

The day that he feared the most was here, as every once a year.

It was his birthday.

You might ask why he hated his birthday with a passion?

It was nothing wrong with the day or what so ever… It was the presents.

They always gave him the wrong presents!

ALWAYS!

And why was it always The Science Squad that gave him presents!

Weren't they supposed to be smart?

Well, anyway he always got presents.

They would always give him something creepy and such.

"Creepy" didn't bother him so much in normal cases, but with the Science Squad… It was never normal.

Everything they did was creepy actually, but when they put their mind to it…

It was horrible.

The only one he could accept presents from was Rabi, Rinali and Wenham.

At least THEY were sane.

Khanda sighed.

Nothing was worse then people he didn't even know gave him presents and tried to be nice. He'd thought that never giving a single present back on THEIR birthdays would get them to see a point.

But noooo…

Then he tried to get them to see again, by only giving presents to his nearest friends.

Did they get it?

No.

He came to the conclusion that people was stupid.

No, actually he's came to that conclusion loooong ago.

Was he forever doomed to be around stupid people?

He sighed again.

Yes. Yes, he guessed he was.

He looked at the clock.

He decided that he wouldn't get up today.

He was going to play sick.

He grinned as his brilliant plan formed in his oh so clever mind.

Yes. If he was sick, no-one would come in, right?

Yes. It was indeed the most brilliant plan in the history of man-kind.

He was a genius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jerry screamed and began sniffling as he heard about Khanda being sick.

"Poor little boy! Being sick on his birthday!"

Everyone in the whole dining hall turned around as the cook screamed.

Komui patter his/hers shoulder in sympathy.

"You could always make him a special cake?"

Jerry nodded, smiling again.

"YES!"

Komui grinned.

He'd come to think about the most perfect gift.

The best birthday gift of all time.

Yes. He was the geniusest!

He was in the Supervisor in the Science Squad after all. Of course he was smart.

And he was going to let River arrange the surprise party!

He, himself, was far too lazy to do that now.

Another thought formed in his head.

His eyes sparkled as the thought was done.

It was going to be a KAREOKE PARTY!

Oh how he loved karaoke.

The thought about what kind of person Khanda was, never crossed his mind as he began his hunt-down of River.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole castle began buzzing about the news.

Badass, ice-cube, fucking Khanda was sick...

On his birthday, none the less.

THIS WAS AWFUL!

They just had to buy presents!

Oh poor Khanda. He didn't have any idea what he'd started…

_To be continued… _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ahhhhhhh, Dragoness Triplets_ _, you have no IDEA how hard this was… I didn't even get to 1200 words! _

_It didn't even become THAT funny…_

_I suck… TwT_

_I only got to ca 600 words with "Today's imagination"_

_WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME!_

_Wah wah wah wah wah TTnTT_

_I think I can promise that next chapter will be longer... _

_/ K_


End file.
